


Last Call

by JustAndrea



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Character Reflection, Future Fic, Gen, OCs - Freeform, spoilers for the series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea
Summary: The years go by, and an old nearly forgotten gadget makes one last call. Memories are there to look back on, new chapters are beginning, and sometimes even an old enemy can turn into a fondly remembered friend.





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that I’ve had in the back of my mind for a while. Enjoy! ^v^

And you’re sure you’ve got everything you need packed, sweetie?” 

“Yep, packed and ready to go.” He smirked as he lifted the box of newly bought books and pushed it into the van. “Always gotta be prepared for every mission, right?”

His mother smiled softly while his father just chuckled, giving him a pat on the back. “Yep! And, no matter how big or small a mission, a Zero is always prepared!”

“Heh, right,” Penn nodded. Though, even when he compared to some of their more intense missions, this still felt like a pretty big one…

With a small sigh, Vonnie slammed the back of the van shut. Once that was done, she put her hands on her hips, striking a slight ‘victory accomplished’ pose. “Well, I’d say we’ve done more than enough preparing for now. How’s about we get to that party before the Chinchilla starts getting into the cake?”

“Ah, you read my mind, honey!” Brock grinned, “And hey, maybe we can manage to sneak away a few extra slices. All that sugar should keep us up nice and late!” He then smirked slightly. “And besides, who could say no to a cake you’ve made~?” But Vonnie just rolled her eyes, giving her husband a light shove (that nearly knocked him off his feet). 

Still, as his parents continued to lightly flirt, Penn felt his smile start to falter a bit.  _Nice and late…_  Despite their plans for that night, the celebration party wasn’t meant to last long for any of them. 

For Penn and his parents, the arts college that would be his home for the next few years was a twelve hour drive. The university Boone had gotten into was  _fourteen_  hours away, and while Sashi had decided to stay in Middleburg, her first day of police academy training would be a very early one. They would all of course have time to hang out and have fun and (more importantly) say goodbye. But, the more he thought about it, the more Penn started to feel like it just wasn’t enough…

“-nn… Penn!”

Penn flinched. “Huh? Uh, yeah, Mom?”

“I was just asking if you were ready to get going?” Vonnie repeated. Brock was already in the car while she had her door open and one foot in.

“Oh, uh… Actually, you know what, I think I may just do one more quick sweep of my room. You know, just to double check?” He forced a small smile. “Can’t be TOO prepared, remember?”

“…Alright, sweetie.” Letting go of the car, Vonnie stepped forward and pulled the young man standing near her into a hug. He had managed to grow a foot or two since his freshman year, and had even managed to gain a bit of muscle. Still, the feeling of her son tightly returning the hug didn’t feel any different. “We’ll see you at the party.”

“Yeah… Thanks Mom.” After a moment, she let go and stepped back into the van. Penn made sure to wave them off, and once they were down the street, he soon found himself turning around and walking back into that old yellow house. “Heh, still kinda hard to believe…” 

Of course he was going to miss his home but, honestly that wasn’t what made him want to stay behind. So much had happened in the last few years alone. Even after they ‘retired’ from being part-time heroes, he and his friends had still managed to have plenty of thrilling missions, and some more low-key ones too. Who would’ve thought Middleburg would have so many missing pets?

There were other things too, things that could be considered ‘normal’ but were exciting all the same. There had been days that were used to make up for lost time, and days that were spent just being lazy. Dates, parties, scares, thrills, and even a couple of broken hearts. But overall, their high school years had been good. Really good, in fact. Certainly better (and a bit crazier) than what Penn had been expecting way back on that first day at Middleburg Central High School. 

…But that time of his life was officially over, and while he was certainly ready and excited for this new chapter to begin, Penn still felt a bit reluctant to say goodbye.  

“But, it’s gonna happen no matter what,” he mumbled to himself, still managing to force himself to smile just a little. He might as well make his goodbye quick just so he wouldn’t miss out on the fun side of all this change.

Running his hand along the wooden railing, Penn made his way upstairs. His room was bare, the only things remaining being his old desk and bed - and maybe a bit of dust and old chinchilla hair. Everything else had been packed away or given away. He sat down on the bed as he continued to glance around at the empty space.  “Definitely gotta give this place a makeover when I get back…” 

Though, maybe he wouldn’t move back in at all. Maybe he’d find a job and move to a new city right after he graduated. Or, maybe he, Boone and Sashi would decide to share a place for a while. He grinned at the thought, already imagining it. Flip-flop themed decor in at least a third of the house, take-out meals, and plenty of arguing and laughs. “Heh, now THAT is something to look forward-!”

As he shifted his weight on the old mattress, he felt the back of his foot hit… something. “-to?” Quickly, he reached down under his bed and pulled out an old crumbled up piece of paper. 

For a moment, he thought that maybe it was an old college form or application, one he probably threw away out of frustration and impatience. However, once he noticed that the paper was slightly yellow and had a couple of old tape bits stuck to it, that theory was quickly pushed aside. So, what was it? Slowly, he unfolded the paper - and found a pair of crudely drawn pair of yellow eyes glaring back at him.

“…Pfffft!” Nearly letting go of the old doodle, Penn laughed. “Heh,  _wow!_  Can’t believe I almost forgot about this!” And to think, he had at one point spent hours directing both his punches and his frustrations towards this old drawing - as well as the man that inspired it. 

Of course, eventually that anger went away, probably around the same time the drawing began to fade and its tape began to lose its stickiness. “Still, it’s a pretty good drawing,” Penn smirked, “Heh, I mean, I pretty much nailed it.” And hey, maybe he’d keep the crude, faded doodle around. At least one version of the old villain would still exist in their universe.

Soon enough, his laughter began to fade, but his eyes never left the drawing. “…I wonder…” Of course, he knew what had happened to his old nemesis. He had been there, after all. But still, he just had to wonder- “I wonder what he’s doing now…”

In a flash, he was back on his feet. Paper still in his left hand, he used his right to open his closet door. Like his room, it had mostly been empty. Nothing much was left except for a few hangers and an old pair of shoes. However, on the top shelf, there was a thin, pale-green box… A box with a very familiar logo on it, looking the same as the day he had first found it. 

The ‘chainmail’ was on top, and under it were a few other small things. A couple photos from their old adventures, more old doodles inspired by the worlds they visited, and finally, a small, round device. Still shiny despite its age, still a bright blue. 

Staring at it for just a moment, Penn picked it up. Sure, he didn’t completely know how it worked - for all he knew, it only went to his parents’ MUHU, wherever that was. Or, maybe it only connected to whatever MUHUs were in the most Dangerous World Imaginable. Whatever it did, Penn still wanted to take a chance.

After all, this was a day of saying goodbye - and even former enemies deserved a farewell, right?

“Okay,” he mumbled, pressing the screen, “let’s see if this works…” As soon as he touched it, the MUHU began to lightly buzz and ring, sending its signal out across time, space, and many different universes. It rang, and rang… and rang…

Penn hummed. “Well, guess I should have seen that coming.” Maybe a little disappointing but, really not THAT unexpected. So, he hung up. Or at least, he  _would_  have.

However, just before he could press the MUHU again, a holographic screen emerged from it, making Penn flinch in surprise. After a moment, he recognized the image he was looking at. The browns and greens of the fog filled sky, the landscape of rocks and mountains, the various flying monsters in the distance.

He was looking at the Most Dangerous World Imaginable! 

“Heh, wow!” Penn grinned. “I guess it did work!” But then, where was-?

 _“Hello?”_  a small voice asked from off screen. He blinked.  _Definitely_ not Rippen…

“Uh, hey… Sorry, hope I’m not bothering you,” Penn replied, rubbing the back of his neck, “I uh… I was trying to call someone and uh, honestly I was half expecting to not even get an answer but- …Um, do you think I could actually talk to _you?_  You know, face to face? Where are you-?”

 _“I’m here!”_  the voice shouted, just as the image on the holo-screen began to shakily turn. First up, then towards the ground, and finally right at the face of a… three year old? “Hi!” the child greeted, waving.

“Heh.” Not wanting to leave them hanging, Penn waved back. “Hi there. Uh, I’m Penn, by the way. Penn Zero. What’s your name?”

The child - pale though still healthy looking, with short and sharp grey hair and a pair of wide yellow eyes - smiled at him. “I’m Alfanon! But Mama and Papa an’ everyone else call me Alfie!” The more he talked, the more Penn could hear just a hint of an accent. “So, are you a clown? Cause you’ve got big red hair! Jus’ like the clowns with sharp teefs that Mama and Papa chase away!”

“…No, I’m not a clown,” Penn told him, giving the toddler a flat look, “And come on, my hair’s not THAT big!”

“Yeah it is!” “Is not!” “Is too!”

“Ugh, alright fine, it’s…  _kinda_  big. And hey, there’s nothing wrong with big hair!”

Alfie giggled. “Yeah! Papa’s got reaaaally big hair! But his is sharper.”

It was then that it finally started to click. “Big, sharp hair, huh? …So, is your papa’s skin sorta green too?” Alfie nodded. “And your mom, is her hair pink?” 

Alfie nodded again, and this time he added in a couple of excited claps. “Yeah yeah! You know Mama and Papa!”

Penn chuckled. How could a kid THIS cute be half Rippen? “Yep. I mean, I don’t know your mom that well but, me and your dad go way back. But, we haven’t exactly talked in a while. So, could you tell me what he’s like now?”

“Uh huh! Papa’s real strong! He fights all the monsters! Mama and Unca’ Larry too! An’ Papa teaches things, and draws for me, an’ tells me stories before I sleep!” Alfie’s smile grew with each word, and in turn Penn could only smile along with him. “He’s a really good papa.”

“Well… I’m glad to hear it. Maybe a bit surprised but… Maybe  _not_ surprised either…” He looked down at the MUHU. He could still remember that day like it was happening again right in front of him.

The surprise attack. The fight. The chase. The literal stab in the back. The battle.

…The rescue. The moment where it looked like the end. The reunion that never would have happened without him. The team-up. And, finally, the sacrifice.

“…Yeah, your dad and I… Well, we had are differences,” Penn shrugged, yet his smile never fell, “Yeah, we’d mess with each other and fi-” He stopped, quickly remembering who he was talking to. “Er…  _play_  with each other. Sometimes be mean to each other. But, when I really think about it… He wasn’t too bad. Your dad’s a good guy.”

Alfie just smiled and nodded. “I know! He’s-”

Just then, there was another voice in the distance - and this one was much more familiar.  _“Alfie! Al- …Alfie? What is-”_  Penn could hear footsteps crunching in the dirt, coming closer to them.  _“…How in the world did you-?”_

“Papa! I found Penn! He was in the dirt! An’ look! It’s shiny, Papa!”

There was a small chuckle. “I can see that.” Without warning, Penn’s view of the dangerous (yet apparently tamed) world shifted again, and as Alfie was lifted up, Rippen was brought into the holo-frame. 

“However, you know your mother and I don’t like you running off on your own,” Rippen lightly scolded, “Not until you’re old enough for a weapon.”

Even if it wasn’t too harsh, the boy still looked away, kicking his foot a bit in guilt. “Sorry, Papa…”

“It’s alright,” he said, offering his son a small smile and a light pat on the back, “Just don’t do it again. Now, how about I take care of Penn, and you go find your uncle? I’m sure he’ll want to play.”

That instantly brought a smile to his face. “Yeah! Unca’ Larry!” 

With that, Alfie hopped down and out of view. And, as soon as he was out of earshot, Rippen gave a small sigh. “Really should explain to Larry exactly what babysitting a three year old  _should_  be…” All frustrations aside, Rippen still couldn’t help but smile a bit as he turned his attention back to the old MUHU - if only out of nostalgia and admittedly a bit of surprise.

Penn smirked slightly. “…So, it looks like you and Lady Starblaster managed to make it work, huh?”

…Aaaaand there went the smile. “Really?” Rippen asked, his old scowl completely present now.

But Penn just laughed. “Hey, had to break the ice somehow! But seriously, it looks like you’re doing pretty well for yourself.” From what he could see, Rippen was still wearing the armor he had worn into the dimension, with a few small attachments and replacements here and there. He had a couple more scars and wrinkles as well, and maybe his beard was a bit longer, but mostly he just looked like the same old Rippen.

However, that was with ignoring the biggest obvious change that had happened to him. “Still, I have to admit that I never would have expected- Well… I mean, I thought you hated kids.”

“Oh I do,” Rippen answered simply, “And still do, mostly. Really, all but one…” A gentle smile crossed his face as he glanced back over his shoulder for a moment - back towards a small village in the distance and the young boy scampering towards it. “…I suppose it’s different when you end up having one of your own.”

“Fair enough. And uh… Even if not all people have parents that, that understand and care, I’m just glad that you could still be one.”

“Of course,” Rippen nodded, his expression never changing, but his tone was deadly serious. Glancing back at the projection of the young man in front of him, he took a closer look. “…So, I presume you’re in college now?”

“Just about to start. I leave tonight.”

“Well, I can only hope it’s not an art school,” his old art teacher retorted, rolling his eyes, “And if you are, then I pray for your professors.” 

But Penn just smirked. Yep, definitely the same old Rippen. “Actually, you were close. An Arts school, where I’m mostly studying dance and music. Maybe acting too. Might as well, right?”

“Ah.” Not much of a surprise there. “A decent career, though the scheduling that comes with being a performer may interfere with your part time job.”

And at that, Penn couldn’t help but feel a pinch of awkwardness. And, perhaps a bit of longing as well. “Actually, after you closed the portal, we sort of… retired from the Part Time Hero job. Well, really it was more like we were forced to retire.”

The ex teacher/villain raised an eyebrow, actually caught a bit off guard at that. “Really?”

“Yeah. Once everything was back to normal, Phyllis and Phil took us outside and told us that we weren’t needed anymore. The universe was at balance and good had won, so our job was done and that we should keep trying to be heroes. Then they sorta… merged into each other and became a giant space monkey, and then they just left through a portal, taking the theater and Fish on a Stick with them.” 

“…” For several seconds, Rippen could only stare back at him. “…That, is the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Yeahhhh, I still really understand what happened with those two,” Penn admitted, “But hey, believe me or don’t believe me, it’s the truth.” He then smiled, “And, even if it’s maybe not as cool as zapping through dimensions and saving worlds-” He would always miss that, just a little- “It’s still been pretty great just making our own missions, winning our own battles and just… living a good life.”

“…For once, we actually agree on something,” Rippen nodded, “Though, to be fair, my ‘life missions’ have pretty much consisted of ruling a land as an evil, powerful king, defeating monsters and living with a family that’s mostly a mish-mash of other villains with the other half being so chaotic that they could practically qualify as villainous. But, you know, making it through high school and doing community service is good too.”

“Yep.” After a moment though, Penn’s face fell a bit. “…But, I guess even great things have to change somewhat… A little, or a lot.”

“…Well, if anyone can handle it,” Rippen started to say, “and come out the other end with their loved ones by their side, a victory achieved, and an infuriatingly confident smile on their face, it’s you, Penn Zero,” 

“…” At that, his smile returned, just a little. “Heh, yeah. That sounds about right. …Thanks Rippen.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t. I actually have a good evil reputation here, and I don’t need you mucking it up.”

The young man laughed again. “Don’t worry, I won’t. In fact, I should probably get going. But, you know… It actually was nice seeing you again.” He paused, if only to reflect on his own surprise. “Never thought I’d ever being saying that.”

“Likewise,” Rippen retorted, giving a sneer. Though, while his face was as scowly as ever, his gaze managed to soften just a bit. “But, believe it or not, it’s true. And, I suppose I should wish you well on your college career.”

“Thanks,” Penn nodded, “And good luck with what you’re doing. Keep being a good king, and a good dad.”

“Always,” Rippen smiled, completely confident in his success for that particular goal.

“Great.” His hand was already hovering over the MUHU, hesitating for just a moment or two. But eventually, Penn felt the cool glass on his fingertip. “See you around,” he told Rippen, just as his image began to collapse and finally disappear. The room was once again quiet, though it didn’t really feel lonely.

For a moment, he considered taking the MUHU with him, though not just so he could keep in touch with Rippen and Larry and whoever else was there. Maybe someone in this universe could figure out how to add some adjustments. Let him see into old worlds, maybe even revisit with old friends who didn’t have MUHUs.

…But instead, Penn placed it back into its box and put it back on the shelf. “Maybe later,” he told himself. And even as part of his heart ached for his first part-time job - his part-time life - the rest of him was still able to walk away. 

The cool stuff might have been in the past, but there were plenty of important things in the present, as well as in the future. Besides, no one said goodbyes had to be forever.

So, with one last sigh, Penn stepped out of his room. Down the stairs, past the kitchen where old flyers and booklets of the college he would soon be attending lied, through the living room where photos of his friends and family hung, and to the front door. And, as he stepped outside, there was just one faithful phrase that echoed through his mind:

_“Good luck.”_

**THE END**


End file.
